


Quarantine Mornings

by Katrisse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse
Summary: Wondering how S.Coups and Jeonghan spend their mornings together? Even though they are not roommates. Watch out for smutty content. Minors back away now if possible *wink.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 25





	Quarantine Mornings

Cuddling inside the arms of his boyfriend, with his head on his chest. Jeonghan's eyes squint as the rays of sunshine came to his eyes. Feeling the cold wind brushes his body as he goes to sleep naked with Seungcheol. Clothes on the floor, scattered.

Jeonghan shifted on to the other side. Turning his back on his boyfriend. Which the brunette hasn't realized that someone was staring at him intently, who is busy watching his beautiful features.

"Baby, wake up." he whispered directly on his ears which made the sleeping angel shuttered at the sudden action.

Seungcheol smiled at his reaction so as a result, he wrapped his arms and scoops him around his slim waist. Then suddenly Seungcheol decided to pick up where they left off last night.

While the boy has turned his back on him, he decided to slip his hand down the blanket and bring it up to Jeonghan's ass, massaging and groping his smooth skin.

"Jeonghan, I love you so much." The older male whispered raspily with his morning voice. Kissing and biting the younger on his smooth shoulders, going up to the crook of his neck then to his ears.

"AHH! C-cheol!" Jeonghan gasped and moaned at the sudden insertion of Seungcheol's finger. "It's still soft since yesterday we did it so-" Jeonghan held Seungcheol's other hand which is resting on his belly. "MMmhH. Love, stop saying lewd things in the morning." Seungcheol chuckled at his statement.

"AH! Mhm, cheol more. Haah~" The older obliged and added three fingers instead of two because he knows that Jeonghan is now prepared.

"Jeonghan-ah. I won't go all the way since I don't want to tire you this morning." Jeonghan's hand on his belly and the other moved up on Seungcheol's jaw. This caused them to look at each other.

"Thanks, cheol, so thoughtful. AHH!!" After jeonghan complimented his boyfriend, he released a high pitched moan and closed his eyes shut as he curled himself at the feeling he is experiencing right now. "Haa~ you really love it here baby."

"S-seungcheol Ahh!! Stop! No, AH!" The older opened his insides wider. Rubbing and hitting his prostate rigidly. Seungcheol is holding him tightly in his arms because of the writhing male. "Ah!! AHH! S-seungcheol-ah. I'm coming." Jeonghan arched his body beautifully and came on seungcheol's bed.

The older sits up on his elbows to see jeonghan that is still on his side, shivering from his blissful high. His tears still falling from his face and this made seungcheol kiss his eyes many times.

"Mmhh~ I love you too baby." Jeonghan said while still panting.

He kisses the shivering boy, on his waist, stomach, nipping the fair skin on his ass. The younger who is now mewling when his boyfriend's hands spread his legs apart, kissing and biting his inner thighs.

The older leaned up and licked a long stripe on to his lover's cock. Jeonghan grips their bedsheet and biting his lips to compress a moan not to be heard by their neighboring members.

He gasps and shivers in anticipation making his cock twitch, as well his dominant. "Mmhh. Jeonghan-ah I love seeing you twitch like this for me." Jeonghan grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend's hair while he sucks his other hand. "S-seungcheol MmHH! Come on, eat me." He looked down at his man whose eyes is dark with lust.

"AAAHHH!! Choi Seungcheol! Mhh.. t-this is torture." Jeonghan shouted his name, which caused him to slap his mouth. He is now sobbing from the pleasure that his man is doing to him.

Seungcheol pressed his tongue on Jeonghan's hole that is still wet from his lover's juice. This caused the younger to mewl and trapped Seungcheol in his legs. "AHH, mmhm cheol. AH!"

"Baby, come with this sensitive hole of yours."

"Seungcheol, you pervert." Jeonghan breathed out.

Seungcheol traces his angels' rim using his tongue. Circling it wide until it becomes smaller to push his tongue inside the flesh. At the same time, Seungcheol uses his hands to pump the dripping cock of his lover and rubbing his sensitive clit. He felt jeonghan clenched around him automatically and this action encouraged the older to push deeper into him, thrusting his tongue in and out repeatedly. "Cheol-ah, I'm S-so tired. HAaa"

Jeonghan spreads himself wider for Seungcheol. This resulted in him having a wider opportunity to deepen his tongue inside him. "Baby! I'm coming, Cheol!! Ahh.."

Seungcheol released his hole and looked at the sight of his boyfriend cumming on his second time this morning. "Cheol-ah.. help me sit. I want to suck you." Jeonghan panted hard once again but he sat down with the help of Seungcheol. His lover's request caused the man to blush and smile.

Jeonghan crouch in front of Seungcheol. "I made you like these coups. Hard for me huh?" Jeonghan looking up at him while his hands roaming up his chest and abdomen to his balls. He started licking his boyfriend's hard and hot shaft. Sucking its skin gently. "Ahh~ Jeonghan more." Seungcheol pleaded.

Therefore, jeonghan brought his tongue out and open his mouth wide, ready to suck and put the hot shaft inside his cavern. Seungcheol felt hot and loving the tightness inside Jeonghan's throat. The younger felt satisfied hearing his lover groan so much.

Jeonghan kept moaning non-stop feeling the cock rub the back of his throat. Some tears can't help falling while Seungcheol kept thrusting on him. The vibration around his cock and every scratch that jeonghan made on his body felt amazing.

Seungcheol burst his cum inside the tight cavern. This action made jeonghan cough by the sudden release. Making him shut his eyes as some tears forcing to come out. Jeonghan sat down and gulped the cum in him.

He opened his eyes just to meet the beautiful man in front of him. "Good Morning Jeonghan." His face shined with happiness.

"Isn't it late to say that now cheol?" The brunette said while wiping his mouth at the back of his hand.

"Nothings to late for me jeonghan-ie." He smiled back at the younger.

"Come on, I'll wash you up." Seungcheol stood in front of him then crouched while jeonghan spreads his legs only to wrap on the older's waist. Seungcheol was walking, carrying jeonghan while he crossed his arms around the other's neck. He kept on kissing and nipping the neck of his lover. 

"I love you so much cheol-ah." The couple shared wet kisses inside the bathroom while cleaning each other's bodies.

~T H E E N D.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey shippers, Katrisse here. This is my first post on AO3 and this fic was originally posted on AsianFanfic.  
> Check out my other stories about Jeongcheol there.  
> Goodluck finding it. @/IHeartFanficSoMuch


End file.
